


Happy Father's Day

by TwinkleBrooks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Cute, Father's Day, Feel-good, Felix is Best Dad, Fluff, MentorAU, edorazzi, gabe sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleBrooks/pseuds/TwinkleBrooks
Summary: Late Father's Day story inspired by edorazzi's Mentor AU, on Tumblr.





	Happy Father's Day

2:00. It was 2:00 in the morning and Felix could not sleep. Already three hours into a day he dreaded. This would be a miserable 21 more hours.

He slowly rose from the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner. He exited the room silently and made his way to the main living area of the apartment. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark just enough to make out silhouettes, allowing him to narrowly avoid running into the sofa. He was heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. It was a terrible idea at this time of night but Felix really did not care. He needed coffee.

Slowly, quietly making his way to the coffee maker a thought occurred. Should he visit him? Felix sighed as he gathered some water and threw it into the coffee maker. What would be the point? He grabbed a coffee filter, carefully set it into the correct position, and then grabbed the coffee powder. No. It wasn't worth it. He would rather have a thousand more nights of insomnia then even think of visiting him today.

After throwing the coffee powder into the coffee maker, Felix leaned against the counter to wait. His eyes lingered around the living area. They went from picture frames full of happy memories, decor Felix was too infatuated with Bridgette to turn down, and then to the empty balcony. At least... It should have been empty. 

He would have been shocked at the silhouette sitting on his balcony but he was just so used to it by now that he really didn't bat an eye at it. He was more concerned at the reason for it being there. He carefully made his way to the balcony, coffee forgotten, and opened the door. "Adrien, it's 2:10 in the morning. You better have a good reason for being here at this time of nigh-" He stopped when the boy turned back and looked at him.

It was dark but the moonlight caught the glint of the boy's tears so perfectly. He let go of the door and walked over to him, leaning his arms on the railing before looking him in the eye. "What are you doing up?" Adrien asked, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes and consequently making his black leather mask extra shiny. 

"Adrien. You are the one on my balcony in the middle of the night, crying, assuming I was asleep. I think I should be asking that question." Adrien chuckled and Felix slightly smiled at it. He much preferred the boy laughing over crying.

There was a sigh before Adrien looked to his feet, cat ears falling against his head. "I just wanted to be somewhere I felt... noticed for a while. Just for a while. Even if the people that usually notice me are asleep." He chuckled again, halfheartedly this time, as he brought a knee up to his chest and resting an arm on it. "I know it's a bit silly. I know I should be... home... But it doesn't feel like home, especially not today."

Felix turned his head out into the open, starring at the marvelous view before him. He knew what this kid was here for. He knew. He recognized the feeling all too well. He pushed himself off the railing and looked Adrien in the eye. "Alright. Since you insist and I certainly don't feel like I will be getting anymore sleep anytime soon, come inside. It will do you no good sitting out here alone in the middle of the night." It was very hard not to smile at the small twinkle that flashed in superhero's eye but Felix had, had tons of practice. He liked to think himself nearly immune. 

The twinkle quickly died as fast as it came and Adrien stood up on the railing. His balance was excellent and Felix was very much impressed with the improvement but was more distracted by the boy's sudden turn in attitude. He smiled sadly down at Felix. "I would love to but I need to go home. My father doesn't sleep much. He's bound to notice I'm gone. I don't want him to worry." Felix frowned. It was almost sickening how caring this kid was for people who didn't deserve it. It was a glaring difference Felix noticed between himself and Adrien. He could feel a slight fire rising in his chest and he wanted to protest but he couldn't make Adrien's decisions for him and besides, he didn't want the kid getting in more trouble than he already did. "But I'm glad you said hi because I have something for you."

Felix looked back up at Adrien, as he dug through one of his pockets. Felix half expected it to be another leaf or another feather the kid nearly killed himself with just to get it to their balcony. To say he was a bit surprised when Adrien pulled out a folded, crumpled piece of paper was a bit of an understatement. "Sorry, it's really cheesy, I know. Plagg gave me an earful for it but I really wanted to give you it today." Adrien said, crouching down and holding the paper out to Felix. Felix took it almost too slowly, slightly confused. "Sorry for yet another unexpected visit but thanks for being there. Have a goodnight." He smiled rather brightly, excitement hidden behind those bright green eyes. 

"Sleep well." Felix said before Adrien jumped off his balcony. This left Felix to stare down at the paper, confused. He headed through the balcony door, carefully shutting it behind him, before heading back towards the kitchen. He turned on the light and noticed the freshly brewed coffee but ultimately decided to ignore it in favor of this curious new gift he received.

Unfolding it, he found it to be a letter. Based on the lazy erasing and scribbling, Felix could easily tell this letter was originally intended for someone else but at last minute revised for him. It would have been a frustrating read if Felix wasn't already so used to terrible handwriting. 

_I would have started this letter with the normal greetings but I couldn't come up with an appropriate way to refer to you. It's probably obvious I originally intended this to be for someone else but with Plagg's "encouragement" I promptly ditched the idea. Sorry for the sloppiness. Anyway, you probably want me to get to the point._

_Thank you. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for taking me in and teaching me. Thank you for bothering to spend your time with me, both you and Bridgette._

_As you are probably aware, my father ~~sucks~~ is not there for me. If I must be honest, it really hurts. It's thanks to him I am painfully aware of my flaws. All my stupid flaws. My reluctance. My naive nature. My brokenness. You probably don't want to hear all that, though. Just know I've felt this way for a while, but I always forget about when I'm with you and Bridgette. _

_I know I can be a pain and cause you unfathomably worry that I will probably never understand. I know you find my behavior ~~and Plagg~~ a bit unbearable at times. I know I remind you of bad memories. I know... _

_But you never let me think that. You praise me and berate me. You're always there for me despite your, sometimes, absolutely terrible advice. You keep the stupid junk I bring you. You cheer me up when I make mistakes and you took time out of your day to make me a better Chat Noir. And your still doing it._

_I had no idea how much I needed someone like you. Someone I could turn to when I mess up. Someone who would be there to teach me how to take care of myself. Someone stern enough to tell me no but kind enough to comfort me even when it makes them uncomfortable. I had no idea how much I missed having a father._

_It should be painful for me to say that. It should be painful for me to say that you are a better dad to me than my own father. It should, shouldn't it? But what really hurts is knowing that the place I really feel at home is so far away from the place home should be._

_I know it's cheesy but I love you. I mean it, I love you. I could never be more thankful I convinced you to take me under your wing and mentor me._

_Thanks for giving me a chance and Happy Father's Day._

_Love, Chat Noir (the little one)_

The letter was poorly written. It was clearly sloppily and quickly thrown together. Not very poetic or well thought out. But it was obviously full of heart and Felix found it's contents very surprising. He wasn't sure what to think, as he set the letter down and held his head in his hands.

"Felix?" He looked up and saw his wife tiredly making her way over to him. "When did you wake up?" She blinked a bit before her eyes suddenly grew wide and she grabbed his hand. "Are you okay, baby? Are you thinking about your father, again?"

"No." He simply answered. "I'm fine." She looked confused but smiled at him.

"Then why are you crying?"

Felix suddenly became aware of the dry wetness on his cheeks. He wondered just how long he had been crying for. He softly smiled and squeezed her hand. "Adrien stopped by a while ago."

"Oh?" 

"He wrote me a very sloppy letter."

"Oh?" She smiled brighter. "What did it say?"

Felix's smile grew the tiniest bit wider, a spectacle few got to see. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "Happy Father's Day."


End file.
